comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: Streets of Gotham
Batman: Streets of Gotham is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman: Streets of Gotham #20: 02 Mar 2011 Current Issue :Batman: Streets of Gotham #21: 23 Mar 2011 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #21. Characters Main Characters *'Batman' *'Manhunter' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman: Streets of Gotham #21 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman: Streets of Gotham #20 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 1 — Hush Money' - Collects #1-4, plus Detective Comics #852 & Batman #685. "How will the police feel about Gotham City’s new Dark Knight — and can he control the crime in Gotham the way the old Batman did? Commissioner Gordon’s about to find out as he teams with the new Batman to combat the fiery threat of Firefly." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122721X *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 2 — Leviathan' - Collects #5-11. "Batman hunts a serial killer, while the Huntress finds herself partnered with Man-Bat! Plus: Batman and Robin uncover a sinister plot involving dozens of Gotham City’s young runaways." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229050 *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 3 — The House of Hush' - Collects #12-14, 16-20. "Cracking under the strain of living as Bruce Wayne, Tommy Elliot plans his final, murderous revenge on Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle and other members of Bruce’s friends and allies. Can Dick and Damian thwart Tommy’s plans – or will the end of Hush require the return of Bruce Wayne?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231292 Omnibus Hardcovers *'Batman: The Hush Saga Omnibus' - Collects #1-4, 14 & 16-21, plus Detective Comics vol. 1 #846-850, Batman vol. 1 #608-619, and Batman: Gotham Knights #50-55, 60-71 & 73-74. - - (forthcoming, March 2019) Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 1 — Hush Money' - Collects #1-4, plus Detective Comics #852 & Batman #685. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227228 2011) *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 2 — Leviathan' - Collects #5-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229069 *'Manhunter, vol. 6: Faceoff' - Collects the back-up stories from #1-13. "As the new District Attorney of Gotham, will Kate use her legal power – or her Super Hero identity – to find the previous D.A.’s killer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229026 *'Batman: The Streets of Gotham, vol. 3 — The House of Hush' - Collects #12-14, 16-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231306 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team * Batman: Writer: Paul Dini. Artists: Dustin Nguyen & Derek Fridolfs * Manhunter: Writer: Marc Andreyko. Artists: Georges Jeanty & Karl Story Covers: Dustin Nguyen Publishing History First published in 2009. Future Publication Dates :Batman: The Hush Saga Omnibus HC: 13 Mar 2019 News & Features * 17 Jun 2009 - Dini Takes it to the Streets of Gotham Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero